Il n'est plus là
by Minashi
Summary: Il n'est plus là... Pourra t-elle vivre sans lui?


Slt, je m'appelle Minashi et c'est la première fois que je publie sur fanfiction alors laisser moi votre avis s'il vous plaît. C'est une One Shot.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling sauf Cassandra et l'histoire est à moi.

**Jour 1**

Il est parti

IL EST PARTI

Il ne reviendra pas !!

Une jeune femme était étendue dans son lit d'hopital et pleurait entouré des bras de son mari, qui pleurait lui aussi.

« Calme-toi ma chérie » me dit-il, « calme-toi ca va aller. »

Mais moi je lui dis de me lâcher et lui crie « NON, NON CA N'IRA PAS NOTRE BEBE EST MORT TU NE COMPRENDS PAS, IL N'EST PLUS LA. Harry est MORT ! »

**Jour 6**

Je crois que je n'ai plus de larmes, c'est épuisé. Je ne vis même plus. Je ne pense qu'a lui. Tout est allé si vite.

Flash black

Poussez Madame Potter, poussez !! Je vois la tête ça y est presque, poussez encore un petit peu. Finalement, il est sorti et j'ai entendu un grand cri, celui de mon fils Harry, il était enfin là. La sage-femme l'a emmené pour les premiers soins et me l'a apporté mais au moment où je le prenais dans mes bras, sa peau a viré au noir, s'est craquelée et son corps a été réduit en cendres, ne laissant dans son sillage que de la poussière, et un éclat de rire diabolique celui de Voldemort, et la marque des ténèbres planant au-dessus de moi.

Fin du flash back

On m'a raconté que je n'ai rien dit pendant deux jours, rien bu, ni mangé puis je me suis réveillé comme sortant d'une transe et j'ai hurlé, hurlé, je ne voulais pas y croire et les larmes ont commencé à couler, James est accouru pour me serrer contre lui et me réconforter.

**Jour 30**

Malgré ma mauvaise humeur et mon mutisme chronique, James reste à mes côtés, parfois je passe des journées sans rien dire mais pourquoi oh merlin pourquoi ?

La dernière fois, James a essayé de me parler de faire un nouvel enfant, je suis sur que c'est un conseil de Remus, il pense peut être que ca me redonnera la joie de vivre mais aucun enfant ne pourra le remplacer c'est comme une plaie béante dans mon cœur, une cicatrice qui ne guérira jamais.

**Jour 59**

Je crois que James me trompe, parfois il ne rentre pas dormir mais il vit toujours ici, c'est vrai que nous ne l'avons pas fait depuis ce jour là.

**Jour 71**

« James !

Oui ma chérie

C'est de ma faute, je le sais.

Quoi comment ca c'est de ta faute ? » dit-il avec agacement, je peux presque l'entendre penser « elle ne va pas recommencer avec ses histoires ! » mais je l'ignore.

Mais oui, j'aurais du, j'aurai du t'écouter » dis-je en pleurant, « j'au…j'aurai du arrêter de travailler, comme ça, IL ne m'aurait pas lancé ce sort pendant une attaque de mangemorts. »

« Oui tu as raison, » dit-il d'une voix haineuse, « c'est de ta faute si notre bébé est mort, à cause de toi mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais, je le remercierai presque, grâce à LUI je sais enfin qui TU ES ». Tout d'un coup, il me fait peur, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il me regarde comme si, comme si j'étais la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie.

« Mais James,

Non,» me coupa t-il, « tu n'as pensé qu'a toi, tu n'es qu'une égoïste, d'ailleurs je ne peux plus te supporter, toi et tes pleurs incessants, je crois que j'ai été assez patient tu ne veux même pas avancer tu ne fais que pleurer et te plaindre, Harry par ci, Harry par là, Harry est MORT, bon sang, tu ne veux plus voir personne, nous ne faisons même plus l'amour. J'en ai ASSEZ !! JE M'EN VAIS !! J'ai trouvé une femme qui M'AIME pour MOI.

Mais James, James, non ne pars pas ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris, je ferais des efforts, je te le jure.

Non, Lily arrête de te mentir à toi-même, tu n'y crois même pas !! Regarde-toi, tu n'es plus qu'une loque, l'ombre de toi même, telle une morte-vivante, tu ère dans la maison ou dans SA chambre, c'est comme si tu étais morte ce jour là, avec lui !!

James, s'il te plaît » dis-je en m'accrochant à lui désespérément mais il me repousse, puis transplane.

Moi je m'écroule en pleurs, recroquevillé sur le sol, c'est vrai, c'est de ma faute si Harry est mort, de ma faute si Voldemort a jeté un sort au bébé, je… je ferais peut être mieux d'en finir, où es ma baguette ? Oh putin, par Merlin, où es que je l'ai mise, ce serait si facile, ah la voici, deux petit mots : avada kedavra.

Mais avant de pouvoir dire ces mots je me sens sombrer d'épuisement…

**Jour 90**

J'ai décidé d'être heureuse, et pour ça, j'ai trouvé une potion qui a les mêmes effets que le miroir de Riséd. Sauf qu'au lieu de voir ce que je désire le plus au monde dans un miroir, je sombrerais dans le coma et vivrais la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé parce-que la vie est trop dure sans James, la vie est trop dure sans notre enfant.

La préparation de la potion prend deux mois, elle doit être faite à la pleine Lune et les ingrédients seront très compliqués à trouver mais je ferais ce qu'il faut.

**Jour 181 **

« Maman, maman », j'entends une voix lointaine, une petite fille qui me parle mais qu'est ce que je fais là, je suis dans un lit, j'ouvre enfin les yeux et je vois une petite fille de quatre ans, les cheveux auburn et les yeux marrons sur mon lit qui joue avec une poupée, James est assis sur le rebord du lit avec un bébé d'au moins un an, les cheveux en bataille noir ébène et les yeux verts dans ses bras.

Dès que je le vois je n'entends plus le babillage de la petite fille, je ne retiens que des bribes « école, tonton Sirius, Ryry ». On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué que je suis réveillé, mais lui il m'a vu et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Maman », me dit-il et j'entends enfin sa voix, une petite voix douce et fluette, il essaye de se détacher des bras de James mais il le tient bien. « Oui Harry c'est maman mais tu sais bien que », dit-il en me regardant puis il s'arrête de parler.

« Lily, oh ma Lily, tu es réveillée, tu .., oh mon dieu Lily », et il me couvre de baisers en pleurant. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas possible. Es-ce encore une torture de mon esprit ?

Je crois que je deviens folle.

« James, qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? Et qui sont ces enfants ? »

**10 ans plus tard**

Aujourd'hui, Harry et Cassandra vont à Poudlard, c'est la première année de Harry et il est à Griffondor, il est bien comme son père (déjà plein d'idées de blagues en tête) tandis que Cassandra plus sage et posée est à Serdaigle en quatrième année.

Je sais maintenant ce qui s'est passé, Voldemort et ses mangemorts nous ont attaqué et il m'a lancé un sort, ça s'est passé à la maison à Godric's Hollow, six mois après la naissance de Harry, heureusement Dumbledore s'y attendait et les renforts sont arrivés très vite, c'est Queudver, notre gardien du secret qui nous a trahis.

Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse mais parfois je rêve que James ou Remus essaient de me réveiller d'un coma et je doute, dans ce rêve je me souviens d'une potion, une potion qui permet de vivre la vie rêvée. Une potion que j'aurais trouvée dans un livre dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, les effets sont simples, en buvant cette potion, on vit la vie que l'on veut inconsciemment. Notre esprit crée une autre réalité de toute pièce, et tout paraît réel, aussi réel que Cassandra et Harry. Mais dans cette vie James m'a quitté pour une autre femme, James ne m'aime plus et Harry est mort à cause de moi.

Alors entre rêve et réalité, peut m'importe je choisis cette vie.

« Lily, mon amour, où es-tu ? Tu as conscience que nous avons la maison pour nous tout seuls cette année ? Il faut en profiter… »

FIN

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu. Laisser moi une review!!Please


End file.
